The Wizarding Games
by LOLZAngZombie
Summary: The wizarding world is in ruins after Voldemort won the first wizarding war. To cause suffering and pain, he started the tradition of the Wizarding Games. 32 skilled ( or maybe not ) young wizards are thrown into a Arena which only one shall exit. SPOILER : tributes : 13 year-old Harry, Hermione, Draco, Cedric, Cho, Blaise and others.
1. Chapter 1

**1 : Fear**

_After Voldemort won the Wizarding War, he became unstoppable._

_To cause pain and suffering, he started a tradition called the "The Wizarding Games"_

_Annually 32 random tributes are chosen at the "Reaping" to fight each other to the death until only_

_One remains._

This is my third year at Hogwarts. My parents died during the Wizarding War, when I was only a baby. I had to grow up with Aunt Petunia and her family. They are horrible. Until two years ago I didn't even know the fact that I am a wizard. I love Hogwarts. I have made a few great friends. I hate how I am really attached to them because I might have to kill them or they might have to kill me if we get chosen as tributes.

32 tributes are chosen, 8 from each house, 4 girls and 4 boys. The youngest age for entering the games is 12 and the maximum is 17. In other words, all students besides first years are eligible. This is because everyone gets a chance to prepare themselves for their futures in their first year. From a student's second year, the student has to enter their name at least once every year. Now that I am 13, my name has been in the "Goblet of Sacrifice" twice. Muggle-borns have to enter their name twice every year. For a snobby pure-blood Slytherin, it is an honor to get chosen. Many Slytherins enter their names multiple times each year (it is not necessary) and some even volunteer, but only some.

Fear of getting picked is almost killing me. I am not scared of dying but I am terrified of the fact that I might have to kill my beloved friends. I could not sleep so I went to the common room to see all my fellow Gryffindors. Hermione came to give me a tight hug. Ron and Ginny joined in to make it a group hug. So did all our friends. Then everyone became silent. I don't want to think of killing any single of them. We all decided to go to reaping together exactly after a couple of hours. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I had breakfast together. We all had only a little because if we get chosen we can always have fancy food at the train to the Ministry. The ministry is the place where the tributes prepare for the games. I've seen it in the Daily Prophet. It is very fancy. The ministry and its people are very rich. The people there are very fake and shallow. They dye their hair to weird shades of pink, blue, purple and so on.

Finally, the time for the reaping has come. We had to separate into the Ladies and Gentlemen sections.

Dolores Umbridge, also known as the ministry hag walked on to the stage in her fancy pink clothing along with a large number of peacekeepers. She is a very cruel woman. She is also very powerful and influential in the ministry but is also hated by everyone at Hogwarts. She begun, "Welcome everyone." It had no respond. She told us to look at the sky where a violent and gross video was displayed to tell how important the games were. I am sure everyone found it as terrifying as I did. She then said," Now the time has come to pick our courageous tributes. Ladies from Ravenclaw first?". No respond again.

A cowardly man named Quirinus Quirrell who is one of the mentors came to the stage and picked out the first name from the goblet without saying a word. "**Cho Chang**," he read. Cho is a beautiful fourth-year Asian girl with sleek black hair and a very cute face. She went to the stage without saying a word. She looked terrified. Quirrell congratulated her looking way more terrified. The next name was '**Luna Lovegood**' – She is a second-year. She is one of Ginny's friends. I pity her. She looks so delicate. How could she possibly kill anyone? She went to the stage calmly and shook hands with the shaking Quirrell.

Only two names have been picked out and seems like I have been waiting for ages.

Next, a seventh-year prefect named '**Penelope Clearwater**' gets chosen. She is very smart. She dated Ron's brother, Percy last year. I am sure she will get a lot sponsors. She went to stage looking fearless. The last name was '**Padma Patil'**, a third-year Indian girl.

A blonde man named Gilderoy Lockhart came to stage a gave a horrible speech and kept advertising his books. He picked out the names of the boys. Three third years and one fifth year get chosen. The third years were: Anthony Goldstein- a humble yet smart boy; Micheal Corner and Terry Boot. The fifth year was Roger Davies. He was going to be the Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team this year.

Now it was time to pick the Hufflepuff tributes. For the ladies, a woman named Nymphadora Tonks came to stage and quickly picked out the names of the female tributes. They were **Susan Bones**, **Megan Jones**, **Hannah Abbott** and **Leanne**. All of them were roommates! They must've entered their names together

For the male tributes, a plump woman named Pomona Sprout came to stage. She is usually very cheerful but today she isn't. The four names she picked include three third years and a fifth year. The third years were **Justin Finch-Fletchley**; **Ernie Macmillan** and **Zacharias Smith**. The fifth year was **Cedric Diggory** – a handsome fifth-year. He is the seeker of the Hufflepuff team.

Now it was Slytherin's turn. Bellatrix Lestrange, yet another cruel, ruthless and scary woman came up to stage to pick the female tributes. She gave a speech on how the most of the victors of the games were Slytherins. After the speech a huge third-year named **Millicent Bulstrode** volunteered. The other tributes included the snappy third-year **Pansy Parkinson, Flora Carrow** and **Daphne Greengrass**

Professor Snape came up to stage to pick out the names of the male tributes. He said, "Good morning" and picked out the first name it was **Peregrine Derrick**, a sixth-year

The second name he picked out was **Blaise Zabini**, a strong and tall third-year who would get many sponsors.

The third name was **Graham Montague**, a fifth -year Slytherin chaser

The last name was, to my surprise was **Draco Malfoy**!, one of the people I hate the most. He looked the most terrified out all the Slytherins. It doesn't change my mind about him. I don't think he could kill anyone. He would manipulate others to do it.

It was finally time to announce the Gryffindor tributes. Professor McGonagall came to stage. Without saying a word she picked out the first name.

It was **Angelina Johnson**, a fifth-year Gryffindor Chaser

The second name was **Lavender Brown**, a third year. We were never really close.

The third name was **Hermione! **Ron and I yelled at the same time, "I volunteer".

The peacekeepers surrounded us and then Umbridge that we can't volunteer for a female. We couldn't do anything. Hermione looked calm and went to the stage and shook hands the mentors. Ron and I both were really angry and upset. I think Hermione can win this thing.

Professor McGonagall, who was looking very sad and helpless, picked out the last name and it was **Ginny**. Yells came out from the Weasley family and I was just stunned. The peacekeepers took Ginny to the stage. She looked like she was petrified. I felt so sad that I couldn't do anything.

For the boys, A man named Remus Lupin came to the stage and announced the four names. The first one was **Cormac McLaggen**, a boastful fourth year. He wasn't one of my close friends.

The next name was **Oliver Wood**, our quidditch Captain. It is his seventh year at Hogwarts. I feel sorry for him although I think he will get many sponsors.

The third name was **Seamus Finnigan**, he is one of my close friends. He is my roommate. I am just speechless.

Only one more name till this nightmare is over. I just cant imagine how my friends will have to kill each other. The last name is always picked by professor Dumbledore. He put his hand in the goblet. He was shocked. He read out "**Harry Potter**". I froze. I showed no fear or else they would think I am weak. I walked to the stage and shook hands with Dumbledore and he whispered, "Good luck. I have faith in you."

Umbridge congratulated every tribute with her annoying voice. Lastly she came to congratulate me and said, " May the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Together**

Everyone was about to leave the reaping, when he arrived, when Voldemort arrived. He was accompanied by his snake Nagini. Umbridge welcomed him. Without wasting any time, he said, "Since we already are in the wizarding games spirit, why not increase the thrill by adding a few more courageous tributes. These tributes shall not necessarily be from Hogwarts." As soon as he said that, the goblet of sacrifice vanished into thin air and a much larger goblet appeared. "I wish to pick 7 more names," said Voldemort. The first piece of parchment popped out of the goblet and Voldemort called up Viktor Krum. Krum wasn't from Hogwarts, he was from Dumstrang and he was famous. The next name was Fred Weasley. How could the Weasley family loose another member? I could not get any more shocked. To my surprise, the next name was George Weasley! Fleur Delacour was chosen as the next tribute. She wasn't from Hogwarts. Voldemort then called up Colin Creevey. The next name was none other than Draco's sidekick Goyle. Then Voldemort said, "This is going to be the last name, unless, of course, I change my mind." and "Ron Weasley, the fourth Weasley this year." Ron came to the stage with a straight face and then shook hands with Voldemort. Voldemort left the reaping and there was more fear than ever…

All the tributes gathered at platform 12 ¾ .Where professor Snape, without wasting any time, said that we had to be divided in to 13 groups consisting of 3 tributes each. The 3 tributes would have to share one mentor. I immediately grouped up with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had grouped up with Fred and George .I was curious to find out who our mentor was. To our delight, it was Professor Lupin .He helped me out on the train to Hogwarts in a Dementor-situation. Also, he was a previous victor of the games. I was really glad to see that Ron and Hermione were with me even though we might have to fight to the death in arena. We got on the train to the ministry. The train was the fanciest thing I had seen in my whole life. Our compartment was full of delicious food and drinks. The compartment had a really heavenly theme with a fluffy white carpet, golden furniture and beautiful lighting. I was pretty sure that they would throw us into a cornucopia like hell after we finished our training and interviews.

Hermione didn't even wait for a while before she started asking for survival tips from professor. Professor asked us if we wanted to train together or separately. We decided to train together. He then asked us our strengths and we started discussing. Lupin told us that we were not supposed to show off our abilities during training. Instead, we had to show them off to the sponsors. Lupin gave us 3 main advices. Firstly, he told us to entertain. He said that as long as we are entertaining, Voldemort will keep us alive. Then he told us to get many sponsors. Lastly, he told us to show no fear, none at all.

When Lupin left, we three were alone. "We don't have to do this, do we?" mouthed Ron, "Kill people whom we cannot live without." "We don't have a choice," said Hermione. "We will stick together, won't we?" I asked. "Of course," said Ron. "Till the end," said Hermione. Then Hermione discovered a bookshelf and handed us books she thought were beneficial for us. Ron asked Hermione, "Do you tend to kill us with boredom before we actually enter the arena?" Hermione then whacked Ron's head with a book and he stopped complaining (lol). After 5 minutes of studying Ron asked "Who do you think is the biggest threat to us?"Hermione quickly replied "Draco and his fellow Slytherins ," I couldn't agree more.

"How was it like to shake hands with Voldemort?" I asked. "You tell me?" replied Ron. "It made me feel more helpless than I have ever felt in my life," added Ron. There was an awkward moment of silence. Then we had lunch. We all were starving. We ate to our heart's content. The food on the train was amazing. Professor Lupin then arrived and said, "Get ready, now is the time to make your first impression. We will be reaching in 20 minutes. You need to get the people to like you." We looked outside the window and we saw the ministry for the time and it was incredible. The train stopped and so did my heart for a moment. The platform was full of weird people who were very thrilled. Ron approached the window and waved once with a big smile and the people went crazy. When Hermione smiled, they looked crazier. I also waved at the people but not with a huge grin. I saw people who were pointing at me in awe, people who were fainting and people who were too thrilled to move. That was exactly when I realized what the wizarding world had come to. All I could see was many riches enjoying the suffering of the unfortunate. I think I had all I needed to make it through whatever they would put me through – my friends whom I want to be together with till the end.

We then got off the train with people surrounding us like we were some kind of legends. Then a fancy chariot arrived. We three got on. The chariot took us to where would be staying and training. The building we were staying in was enormous with 49 floors. My suite was on the 42nd floor. Ron's was on the 49th floor. His suite had the best view in the whole world. Hermione's sweet was on the 37th floor. The suite was so luxurious, the bed was the comfiest king size bed, there were a lot of tasty treats, the bathroom was amazing and everything was so hi-tech. Lupin told us that after dinner we could go to bed but the next day our training would begin and it would be very intense. I couldn't have a lot of dinner as I was stuffed so I just went to my room and sat by the window. I saw an owl… Not just any owl… It was Hedwig! I was so happy to see Hedwig. It had a message from Hagrid. He wished me luck and told me I could keep Hedwig for the next 2 days. I continued sitting by the window. I cried silently for a minute but that doesn't mean I am weak. I was sure that I would show nothing but strength in the arena. I went to bed and I knew that the days after would be really long ones.

Note : There are going to be many grammar mistakes so sorry :p. I will post the next chapter after 10 days. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Strength**

I woke up from a really terrifying dream. I dreamt about Voldemort… in the Arena. He said, "How did you make it this far, you weakling?" I could tell that we were standing in the cornucopia. "Well come on we need to have a victor," he added. He casted the killing curse and I woke up.

Hermione who was so nervous and Ron who was so sleepy met me at breakfast. Remus told us that we were going to start our training immediately. I got into my training outfit which was a black tracksuit with red and orange designs. I realized we three had similar outfits. We entered the training room. I think it was bigger than the great hall. There were many 'Training stations' with trainers who would help us on a subject. Hermione wasted no time and rushed to the 'Defensive spells' station while Ron went to the 'Hexes' station. I thought I needed to learn something I wasn't good at so I went to the 'Sword fighting' station. The trainers were glad to see me because I was the only one to go there. I couldn't even hold a sword properly. So they handed me a dagger. They asked me if I wanted to practice on a real person but I said no and practiced on a dummy. To my surprise I found the dagger very easy to handle. The trainers told me that I was great at using a dagger. A dagger would be a handy weapon for the arena. I then went to the 'Food and shelter' station with Hermione where a younger boy named Colin Creevey wouldn't stop staring at me. The trainers told us how to find food and shelter. They also taught us to distinguish between normal and poisonous food. After that Ron took me to the 'Curses' stations where a learnt many useful offensive spells. Lastly, we three went to the 'Potions' station where we met the brainless Slytherins, all nine of them. Draco then came up to me and said, "We have Potter, Weasley and Granger here. Weasley, why don't you send the food from the ministry to your home? Oh sorry, half of them are here." "Even you are here," snapped Hermione. Malfoy stopped ginning and he looked rather sad. After all the Slytherins except Malfoy left the station, I was shocked. Malfoy told us that he wouldn't get his friends to kill us in the beginning but I didn't trust him. I was more shocked when he asked us if we wouldn't kill him in the beginning. I had just learnt that the boastful and bullying Malfoy was actually a terrified and scared boy like me. Draco then gave me a pin with the Gryffindor symbol on it. "It is useless to me, so you can keep it. Wear if you are not going to kill me soon. I promise if you wear that pin I will keep the Slytherins away from you," said Draco. He said sorry to Ron and left. Ron and Hermione looked as if they had seen a ghost. Lupin came rushing and told us that tonight we would be training in front of the sponsors. We were shocked so we wanted train more. Three of us then went to station which taught things which we were good at. I went to the 'broomstick' station and practiced my flying. I was not alone there. There was Viktor Krum showing off his flying skills. There were also Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Graham Montague, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood! I went up to Oliver and wished him luck and then practiced. We all then gathered in ron's suite before we could go to the sponsors. All the training stations were closed and a place to view the tributes was set up for the sponsors.

Out of the three of us, Hermione went first. We wished her luck and we knew that she would do brilliant. After a while, I was called. I went to the training room and tried to look confident. I said, "I am Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Hogwarts." I grabbed a firebolt and released then released a snitch. I managed to catch the snitch in 2 minutes 12 seconds and the sponsors looked impressed. I said thank you and walked out.

After Ron came back we went to his suite with professor Lupin. We sat down on the luxurious couch. "Where is the TV screen?" asked Ron. We were facing a huge blank wall. Then suddenly images were projected on the wall. "We don't have TVs here we have projection machines. Even I was shocked when I came here for the first time," said Professor. The screen displayed 'The Wizarding Games Training Scores'. Then tributes, their names, their house, their school and of course their training score were displayed. The scores were given out of 12. The scores were:

Cho: 7

Luna: 7

Penelope: 9

Padma: 6

Anthony: 8

Micheal: 7

Terry: 7

Rodger: 8

Susan: 5

Megan: 5

Hannah: 6

Leanne: 6

Justin: 7

Ernie: 5

Zacharias: 6

Cedric: 11

Millicent: 8

Pansy: 7

Flora: 6

Daphne: 6

Peregrine: 8

Blaise: 9

Graham: 9

Draco: 10

Angelina: 10

Lavender: 6

Hermione: 11

Ginny: 9

Cormac: 8

Oliver: 10

Seamus: 8

Harry: 12

Viktor: 10

Fred: 9

George: 9

Fleur: 8

Colin: 6

Goyle: 7

Ron: 10

I couldn't move when I saw my score. I might actually have a shot at winning. Ron and Hermione also had brilliant scores. Lupin told us that he was proud of us. All of us were happy. We started discussing our strategy for the interview with Rita Skeeter the next day. Then professor introduced us to Madam Malkin, our stylist. We already know her. She told us that she had already made clothes for our interview. She told us that we would be going to the interview on a golden chariot run by lions.

She showed me my outfit which was a velvety black suit with a shiny red shirt, a golden tie and shiny black shoes. Ron's outfit was a gray suit with a glimmering orange shirt, a similar golden tie and gray shoes. Hermione was going to wear a long sparkling maroon gown with golden heels, beautiful jewelry and a golden clutch. They told me that they would have a lot of enchanted golden snitches to move around me for the interview. I found it really cool and agreed.

I was sitting with Hedwig and practicing my charisma. I needed to be confident for the interview the next day. I realized that my life could either end soon or change forever. If it changed forever, I needed to be stronger, not only from outside, but from inside. I needed to learn to say goodbye to the people I really care about but I also needed to be strong to protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Faking It**

I woke up early and I was really nervous for my interview with Rita Skeeter. If she didn't like me, the sponsors wouldn't like me. I opened my closet and saw my costume with a note which said, "Hurry up!" I got into my outfit. It was a perfect fit. I then went to the living area where there were many hair-stylists. Personally, I thought they were clowns (with fancy accents) who had run away from a circus and had come to entertain us. One of them kept asking me if they could change my hair color. I kept my cool and kept saying no. I actually liked the way they had styled my hair. They actually managed to make my messy hair look good but they made it very sparkly. It seemed like someone swapped my shampoo with glitter.

Ron and Hermione arrived at my suite looking very good. Ron's hair looked like flames of fire and Hermione was looking great with her hair straightened out. Professor Lupin came in with a huge box. He told us that the box contained enchanted snitches. Professor said, "I know that you all are terrified but I am confident that you will do great, each one of you. Now, the point is that you need to be faking it. Rita has a lot of influence over the audience and sponsors even though she isn't a good person. You need to act like those confident and boastful Slytherins if you want to get along well with Rita. The interview will be broadcasted to everyone so you also need to get the audience to like you." Ron and Hermione agreed. I however told him that I was not good at getting people to like me. He smiled and said, "You are James' and Lily's son. I am sure you won't have any trouble with getting people to like you." I smiled and said that I would try my best. Suddenly a message was projected on a wall. It told us that the interview would begin soon at the 'Ministry Square' for five minutes per tribute.

We arrived at the make-up room at the Ministry Square where I saw all the other tributes in very shiny costumes. I was told that before we had our one-on-one interview with Rita; we had to make a grand entrance in groups of three, proceed to the huge stage and then go backstage to prepare for our interviews. First to make a grand entrance were Anthony Goldstein; Micheal Corner and Terry Boot. They arrived on a simple yet elegant chariot pulled by sparkly white horses. Next up were Cho Chang;Penelope Clearwater and Cedric Diggory. They arrived on a golden elephant with blue jewels on its body. After them Justin Finch-Fletchley; Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith arrived followed by Leanne; Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Luna Lovegood; Lavender Brown and Padma Patil were next up. Cormac McLaggen; Rodger Davies and Oliver had made an alliance. Then the Slytherins started arriving. First were Draco; Blaise and Goyle. They arrived looking very confident on a huge scary snake. Next were Peregrine Derrick; Graham Montague and Millicent Bulstrode followed by Pansy; Flora and Daphne. Next up was Seamus with Colin Creevey and Angelina Johnson. Seamus was actually on fire! He looked really nervous. After them, Viktor; Fleur and Megan Jones arrived. I found it weird that they were dressed like gods. Then Fred and George arrived with Ginny on Fluffy or another giant three-headed dog. We were last.

We got on our chariot. The lions scared the life out of me. My heart skipped a beat when professor opened the box with the snitches. I was standing in the middle with Hermione on my right and Ron on my left. I could see the three of us on multiple tv screens. The snitches looked amazing. They were all golden but then there was one made out of platinum and had diamonds on it. I grabbed it and held it high. The audience went crazy. We got off the chariot and even petted the lions! Then we went on stage, waved and went backstage.

Multiple stylists came to me and fixed my hair again. Non-Hogwarts students were interviewed first, and then Ravenclaws followed by Hufflepuffs. Slytherins were next and we were last. I was so nervous that I didn't even listen to any other interviews. Professor Lupin handed me the platinum snitch and then Rita loudly said, "Lastly we have Harry Potter, the boy with the snitch." I got on stage. I couldn't speak. I was literally shaking but then I imagined Voldemort saying, "You little weakling."That reminded me that needed to be strong, if not I needed to fake being strong. Rita asked, "Darling, describe yourself?" I smiled and said, "The boy with the snitch… I guess." Rita laughed and so did the audience. She then asked, "What is the best thing about the ministry?" I replied, "Everything but specially the food." Everyone giggled. "You were looking terrified a couple of minutes ago. What was all that about?" she asked. "I was just thinking if there was no ice-cream available in the arena," I replied. Everyone burst into laughter. "I am only kidding," I added. "Do you have anyone special waiting for you outside the ministry?" asked Rita. Luckily the five minutes were over and a beep was heard. I said, "Oops times up" and smiled. Rita said "It was great talking to you, Potter" and hugged me. She smelled like Unicorns.

We went back to my suite. Professor told us that it would be our last day here. He told us that we would be going to the Arena the next day. He also told us that all the preparations were done. He wished us luck and hugged all three of us then left. I went to my room and sat down with Hedwig. I told her that I would try to win. I then sent her to Hagrid with a message. I then fell asleep.

I woke up and got into the outfit which was sent by Madam Malkin. It was a black T-shirt, black pants and a black jacket with small red stripes on it. I went to the living area to see Hermione. I hugged her then we met Ron. Outside our building a huge spaceship-like vehicle was waiting for us. All the tributes were present there as well. The vehicle landed underground. A peacekeeper took me to a room where there was professor Lupin. Professor said good luck "James… I mean Harry. You look just like your father but you have your mother's eyes. You forgot your Gryffindor pin in your room." He handed me the pin Draco had given me. I put it on. "Good luck," said Professor and the countdown begun. I got onto the platform and said thank you. The platform was slowly rising.


End file.
